Living The Dream
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Shuuichi had a flashback of memory while waiting for Botan to walk down the aisle to be with him for as long as they live. Oneshot! And a wedding one too. COMPLETE! Rating M for sure!


**Author's Note: Last Wednesday (Aug. 10) is my 18th Birthday and I can't invite you all in my party but as a gift I have a one-shot story about Botan and Shuuichi for all of you guys so I hope you'll like it. The song that is in this story is Living The Dream by A1.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho. **

**Summary: Shuuichi had a flashback of memory while waiting for Botan to walk down the aisle to be with him for as long as they live. One-shot! And a wedding one too.**

**Chapter One: Living The Dream**

**Tokyo's famous church…**

Shuuichi was standing down the aisle while his best man Hiei and Botan's maid of honor Yukina assist visitors who arrive to sit and to see that everything is ready. As Shuuichi look at Yukina and Hiei, then Kuwabara, Koenma, Yusuke and Keiko who were laughing together outside the church to await the arrival of his bride Botan to start the wedding march, he can't help but to think how everything had begun…

**FLASHBACK… **

_Where have you been?_

_All of my life_

_Where have you come from?_

_Is this your first time to_

_Its like I known you_

_Since for a lifetime_

_We're part of a great plan_

_Like two stars that shine_

It has been 6 months after Yusuke's battle. (After the movie where they rescued Botan.) Everyone had gone with their separate life but they occasionally meet except for Botan who is very busy being the ferry girl she was.

_I stood here watching_

_While it only ever happen to friends_

Shuuichi was walking down one day when the rain started to fall, the very first rainfall Tokyo had experience after 6 months had gone by with no rain. Shuuichi duck in the nearest shelter he could find which was a telephone booth, and as he brush his clothes from the droplets of water he can't help but see people or rather couples running to find shelter together or simply walking down the road sharing an umbrella. As Shuuichi looks at the couples passing them he can't help but to remember a certain blue-haired girl, the one girl he had fallen in love with but hadn't got the chance to tell her and he miss her but can't do anything about it but to wait for her to visit for God know when?

"When it's raining like this, I can't help but to remember you." A very familiar voice suddenly said outside the telephone booth that Shuuichi's occupying.

"Botan!" Shuuichi said as he looks at the owner of the familiar voice shock.

Botan smiled at Shuuichi and asked, "Miss me?"

'God, yes!' Shuuichi said in his thought but instead said "A little."

"I see, anyway want me to walk you home since I got an umbrella." Botan said indicating the umbrella she was using.

_Now I don't have to pretend_

"Sure, why not." Shuuichi simply said as he walks out of the telephone booth to her side. "But first, I need to tell you something and I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." Shuuichi added taking one of Botan's hand "It's okay if you don't feel the same for me but I just want you to know that I had love you ever since I had first met you I just didn't realized it until you left."

Botan who was so shocked in Shuuichi's statement can't control the tears that had build up quickly in her eyes and was now flowing freely.

"Botan, please don't cry." Shuuichi said worriedly as he look at her with full of emotion. "What have I done? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or upset you! I just…"

"Just said the thing I most wanted to hear in all the world." Botan said after she had put her finger to his lips to silence him. "I love you too Shuuichi, I just didn't have the courage to tell you!" Botan added.

"It doesn't matter now, for we know that we love each other." Shuuichi said and he put his hand on Botan's chin to raise her face to him.As their eyes leveled with each other Shuuichi dip his head to connect his lips with Botan.

_I can't believe_

_We're living the dream_

_We're digging the theme_

_We finally made it through the fire_

_Something bout' you blows me away_

_Like night over day_

_We're kissing the loneliness goodbye...Yeah_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, could this be_

_True love, true love_

As their mouth met, all the love they felt for each other for a long time started to emit. Botan hands started to run up from Shuuichi's chest to the back of his neck and wrap it there while Shuuichi's hand snake towards Botan's waist and wrap it there. Shuuichi pulled Botan to him to show Botan how much he longed for the kiss they were now sharing while Botan pulled his head even lower and opening her mouth for Shuuichi to deepen the kiss. Shuuichi thrust his tongue inside Botan's mouth as he deepens the kiss while Botan responded in his kiss matching the Shuuichi as much as she could.

"I love you!" Shuuichi said after the long breath-taking kiss.

Botan smiled and said, "I love you too!"

_I've been waiting_

_All of my life_

_Anticipating_

_With every dream every night_

_Destiny's a moment_

_We all share in time_

_Love, is a massage_

_I know_

_I know I got mine_

A year and a half has past ever since Botan and Shuuichi had gotten together.

"You know, I'd been waiting for this time to happen for a long time and look at us now. We're here together and happy." Shuuichi said one night as he lay in his bed with Botan in his arms.

They always lay together in his bed ever since they gotten together. They just lay there feeling the comfort and the love each other gives. They didn't even once think of making love for Shuuichi respected Botan and she respected him as well by showing restrain.

"Me too, it might sound funny to you but I always anticipate sleeping because when I sleep I can dream that we are together like this and that I would wake up in your arms and al." Botan said tracing her hand on his chest.

"It's not funny and I know how it feels like that's why I wanted to asked you something." Shuuichi said sitting up bringing Botan with him in the process.

_I stood here watching_

_While it only ever happen to friends_

_Now I don't have to pretend_

"Botan, Will you marry me?" Shuuichi asked pulling a box from under his pillow and opening it revealing a very simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes!" Botan said hugging Shuuichi and kissing him all over his face as rough sound of laughter deep in his throat emit with pure satisfaction on her answer and before Botan knew it Shuuichi had captured her lips and ravished it with his kisses.

_I can't believe_

_We're living the dream_

_We're digging the theme_

_We finally made it through the fire_

_Something bout' you blows me away_

_Like night over day_

_We're kissing the loneliness goodbye...Yeah_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, could this be_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, happening to me_

Shuuichi and Botan decided to have a not to big and not to small wedding so for the 2 months they had been busy preparing for their wedding which only their close family, friends and relative would only attend.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi thought was broken as the sound of the wedding march started to play in the organ and one by one he saw the ring barrier, coin barrier, the flower girls, Yusuke, Keiko Kuwabara and his partner, Hiei and Yukina walk down the aisle to take the front row sit that was reserved for them and finally he saw his bride Botan walking down the aisle slowly with Koenma in his small form at her side giving her away, typical for her boss to play as her father.

Botan was wearing a simple white gown but it looks elegant on her, small beads and diamonds are put along the waist of her gown and the strapless gown she was wearing feat her so well that it held her chest high (But not to high) just perfect to make every guy to wish that they would be the one marrying her and not Shuuichi.

As Botan walk, she can't help but to notice her knight in shining armor looking very handsome in his tux, he look elegant and cute that she was sure the girls inside the church are jealous of her.

_Its loneliness goodbye_

_True love, true love_

_Could this be_

_True love, true love _

_Baby, happening to me_

Shuuichi and Botan had lock eyes and as their eyes met, their eyes held a promise of love, trust, honesty, happiness and anticipation. But most of all, it held a vow of loving each other forever.

Botan was now beside Shuuichi. Koenma, who was giving Botan away kiss her on the cheek and shook Shuuichi hand before putting Botan's hand on Shuuichi's.

After the brief exchange everyone had sited on their places as they watch the exchange of love that will begin any moment now between Shuuichi and Botan.

_I can't believe_

_We're living the dream_

_We're digging the theme_

_We finally made it through the fire_

_Something bout' you blows me away_

_Like night over day_

_We're kissing the loneliness goodbye...Yeah_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, could this be_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, happening to me_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the love between Shuuichi Minamino and Botan Furuya." The priest said looking at everyone then to Shuuichi and Botan. "Those who think that this two should not be married, please, stand and say it or forever hold your piece." The priest added and waited for a little.

The priest had read the bible for everyone and after he had finished he had asked both Botan and Shuuichi to exchange vows. Shuuichi was the one who said his vow first.

"Love is like an airplane and the love we have is an airplane. When we met and became friends, we started warm the engine of our special airplane up, when we gotten together our airplane started to run in the runway when I had ask you to marry me our airplane flew to the sky toward the destination, and that destination is a life with you that is full of love and now that we are finally here in this church getting married, we are now landing our special plane in the destination and believe me, this destination is where I wanted to be. I love you! And thank you for marrying me and for making the happiest man on earth." Shuuichi finish as he caress Botan's hand that he was holding.

"I can say that every woman here would want to be your bride. The woman who will be the mother of your child and the woman who will be by your side forever and believe me, I'm so happy to learn that out of all this beautiful woman who would want to be with you, you chose me instead. Words are not enough to say how much I love you but I know I had the rest of my life to show you. I love you and I'm glad to be the one marrying you today." Botan said smiling as she control the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Now that you have exchange your vows, its time to exchange the rings." The priest said and the ring barrier approach Botan and Shuuichi as Shuuichi took the rings and slip it in Botan's left ring finger while Botan did the same on Shuuichi's ring.

"What God had join together, let no man asunder." The priest said holding his hands high as he makes his point. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest added looking at Shuuichi and his wife.

Shuuichi smiled as he heard the priest. Shuuichi look at his wife for about 2 minutes and slowly lift her veil from her face. Shuuichi and Botan had lock eyes before he slowly brush his lips to hers. A simple kiss that held everything that was needed to said.

_True love, true love_

_Baby, could this be_

_True love, true love_

_Baby, finally happening to me_

**THE END**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think! LOL!**


End file.
